Crossroads of the Soul
by Duffster21
Summary: Hey I'm back and I feel like posting. This is how the episode Crossroads of the Soul should go. Read and Review, PLEASE!


Crossroads Of The Soul: My Version

A few hours after Brennan went missing. Shalimar was driving around where Brennan disappeared, there was another electrical storm starting. The next thing Shalimar knew she was in a town, different reality. Shalimar was looking around asking herself, "Where the hell am I?"

Mack and his buddies thought that a girl like that should be with him. He walked over and asked her if she knew where she was? Shalimar answered no and then Mack moved closer and closer and soon he was a few inches from Shalimar's face. She kicked him in the crotch and kicked him in the head. All his buddies walked up and started fighting her. Mack got the upper hand by grabbing her arm and twisting it.

Brennan walked out of the door with Miranda and saw Mack and all his buddies kicking someone in the stomach. He stopped the fight and was surprised to see an unconscious Shalimar.

Meanwhile

Emma and Jesse were on the computer trying Brennan's COM link signal. "Adam, we have a problem" Emma said now looking into Adam's eyes. "Well what is it" he asked with concern on his face.

"Shalimar's COM link signal has disappeared" Jesse said now looking on the computer searching for both Brennan and Shalimar's COM link signals.

Back with Brennan and Shalimar

Shalimar opened her eyes to see Brennan's face and she thought she was dreaming. Brennan was smiling to see her open her eyes.

"How did you get here?" Shalimar asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I guess however you got here. How did you get here, anyways?" Brennan said looking into her eyes.

"I don't know" she answered again in confusion.

Brennan told her everything about Mack and Miranda, and how he thinks Miranda has a crush on him.

"Do you like her?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked looking at her.

Suddenly Shalimar turned around and kissed Brennan and the kiss turned passionate. "That's why" she answered with a smile on her face. "Wow, did I miss something?" he asked with a grin on his face. "I love you Brennan, always have, always will" she answered with a questioning look on her face, contemplating whether she should have told him her big secret. Brennan took hold of her chin and kissed her again. "Well then, do I really have to say my feelings for you" Brennan said with a big grin on his face. Shal looked at him eyes big and confused. "Shal I love you, I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you" he said with a look of approval. She just smiled and kissed him again and his hands went to her waist and her arms went around his neck. In the distance Miranda was watching and hid behind a wall.

Meanwhile

Adam, Emma and Jesse went to where Brennan and Shalimar disappeared. They found a picture of the Mutant X team that Shalimar kept in her wallet. Jesse walked a little farther and hit something, he fell back and hit the ground. They had found the force field, now all they needed to do was figure out how to get through it.

When they got back to Sanctuary Adam started talking to his contacts and found out how to get through the force field. It was late, Adam figured it would better if they opened the force field tomorrow and went to sleep.

Back in the Alternative Reality

Shalimar was sleeping on Brennan's lap; he loved to watch her sleep. While caressing her hair he fell asleep.

Brennan woke up early and went to find the power source, which was keeping him and Shalimar here. But when he found it he wasn't the only that was there. Mack had the honor of following Brennan. When Shalimar woke up from her happy sleep she noticed Brennan wasn't there. When she called out for him all she heard were screams. When she walked out of the room that they shared she saw Brennan tied up. All his limbs were tied to 4 horses and Mack holding a whip.

Meanwhile

Adam had told Jesse and Emma how to discharge the force field, and how to get Brennan and Shalimar out of the alternate reality. They left for the place where they found the force field and they started the process of discharging the force field.

Back in the Alternate Reality

Shalimar jumped off of the stairs kicked Mack to only hit his head on the staircase. Mack was unconscious for a few minutes at least. Shalimar started untying the ropes that were keeping Brennan down and Brennan and Shalimar stood up ready to fight. Mack who woke up from his unconsciousness and his buddies went to fight them with at least five or six against two. By the end of the fight everybody was down except for Mack, Brennan and Shalimar.

"It was too bad you went with this fool, you could've gotten with this" he said pointing to himself and looking straight at Shalimar.

Brennan was going to punch him but Shalimar stopped him.

"You are right, I could have gone with you but I don't go out with bastards like you" she said kicking him in the crotch and punching him in the face.

"Besides, I love him, not you" she said with a little smile on her face.

Brennan took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Just then the force field discharged and they came back to the real world. The double helix came down and Emma, Jesse and Adam ran out and stopped when they saw Shalimar and Brennan kissing. When Brennan and Shal broke apart from of the kiss they looked around and saw Emma, Jesse and Adam staring at them. Shalimar just laughed and ran to hug Emma. Brennan just walked toward them but Miranda stopped him. Shalimar just turned around and could see Miranda and then turned around to hug Jesse and Adam.

"Brennan, don't leave" she said sounding much sadder than usual.

"I have too, to be with her" he said pointing at Shalimar.

"Don't leave me" she said now in tears.

"Miranda, I love Shalimar, not you, Shalimar" he said now with his hands gripping Miranda's arms.

Brennan just pushed Miranda and ran to Shalimar turned her around and kissed her. They walked into the helix and went home.

!Happy Ever After!


End file.
